Diamond Mine
Diamond Mine is a game mode in Bejeweled 3 and Bejeweled Classic. In the PC, Mac, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 versions of Bejeweled 3, it is a secret game mode that becomes available by revealing the first Relic in Quest Mode. In the mobile version, it becomes available by reaching the fifth level in a game of Classic instead. In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Bejeweled 3, the icon that represents Diamond Mine in the game menu is a pickaxe. Gameplay In Diamond Mine, the game board resembles a digging machine with the gems placed inside it. Also included are many dirt squares, which make up the lower rows of the grid. The object of Diamond Mine is to clear the earth by matching gems next to it. Special Gem effects, such as Flame Gem explosions, can remove dirt as well. Between the sixth and seventh rows of the board is a white line called the Dig Line. Upon clearing all the earth above this line, any remaining dirt will rise until the top of it reaches the fifth row of the grid, and new earth will appear at the bottom to simulate digging deeper into the ground. The game will also push existing gems in the upper rows of the board off the top when this happens. For each row of new earth added to the bottom, a depth indicator will increase by 10 meters. Unlike Classic Mode, it is not possible for the player to run out of legal moves in Diamond Mine, and "The Voice" will not say compliments. In addition to dirt, Diamond Mine features rocks, stones, and boulders. These are denser than regular earth and thus require extra adjacent matches to clear them. Rocks take two matches to clear them, stones take three matches, and boulders take four. As with dirt, Special Gem effects can break down and remove rocky ground. All Special Gem effects break down rocky ground by two "layers." When the board reaches at least 200 meters, the game will introduce a new type of rocky earth called dark rock. Unlike regular earth and rocky ground, only Special Gem effects can remove dark rocks. Each game of Diamond Mine begins with only four basic gem types: red, yellow, green, and white. Purple gems will appear once the player makes at least one legal move while blue gems will appear when the board moves up at least two rows (20 meters). Orange gems do not appear in Diamond Mine. Throughout each game of Diamond Mine, Hypercubes will occasionally drop into the board. There are also Hypercubes embedded in random dirt squares that the player can use once uncovered, but these particular Special Gems appear only from 40 to 120 meters. Basic gems will turn into Hypercubes if the player cannot make any legal moves when the grid moves up. Above the board is the Timer Bar. Every Diamond Mine game begins with a 90-second time limit. Clearing all the earth above the Dig Line will add 30 seconds to the clock while clearing all the earth on the grid will add 90 seconds. In Bejeweled Classic, the respective time bonuses given are 25 and 70 seconds instead. It is possible for the Timer Bar to exceed its original time limit. When the Timer Bar reaches 30 seconds, "The Voice" will announce a brief warning about the amount of time remaining. When the Timer Bar reaches 15 seconds, the digging machinery will emit a pulsing red glow and a warning sound will play; these effects intensify as the time limit approaches zero. If the time limit runs out, the machinery will break down in a series of explosions and the will game end. Upon finishing a game of Diamond Mine, a Stats Screen displaying various information, such as the maximum depth reached and total duration of the game, will appear. Scoring Unlike Classic Mode, the player does not earn points in Diamond Mine by clearing gems. Instead, the player does so by removing dirt squares that contain treasure. Upon unearthing treasure, it will place itself in a cylindrical glass container suspended beneath the game score. No matter how much treasure the player collects, the container will not overflow. The container is absent in the mobile version of Bejeweled 3 and Bejeweled Classic; uncovered treasure will float toward the game score and then disappear instead. Listed below are the different kinds of treasures in Diamond Mine, as well as their respective point values and a brief description of each type. Notes *If the player accesses Diamond Mine before playing a Gold Rush mini-quest, the game will arrange the gems in a specific layout and an informative message will appear over a yellow gem. However, this will not happen if the player has disabled hints. **The tutorial message appears only in versions of Bejeweled 3 that feature Quest. *Pausing the game in Diamond Mine causes the gems to vanish, but they reappear upon resuming the game. This most likely happens to prevent "cheating." *Upon resuming a saved game of Diamond Mine, the number of gems that appear will revert to five—red, yellow, green, purple, and white—until the board moves up. *It is possible to keep making moves after clearing all the earth above the Dig Line. However, the Timer Bar will still count down during this. **If the Timer Bar runs out, the board will move up by itself. Badges Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The name of this game mode is a reference to the fact that the original name of Bejeweled was Diamond Mine, but PopCap Games changed the name because it was too similar to that of an existing game called Diamond Mines. *In Bejeweled 3, the game awards points in Diamond Mine in the form of currency, which changes depending on the regional version of the game. For example, the English version awards points in the form of dollars. *When the depth indicator exceeds 990 meters, it will display "MAX" for the rest of the game. In the Nintendo DS version of Bejeweled 3, the indicator will show "999" instead. *It is unknown if it is possible for a game of Diamond Mine to last forever. However, community member Crimson_Kid to this day has been playing 1 consistent game of Diamond Mine and has not lost (as of 7/11/18). *Based on evidence present in the game files of Bejeweled 3, the original name of this game mode was Buried Treasure. **The music featured in this game mode is even known as such in [[Bejeweled 3: A Musical Quest|the official Bejeweled 3 soundtrack]]. Names in other languages Gallery PC and Mac versions Bejeweled 3 PC Diamond Mine Mode Unlocked.png|The dialog box that appears when Diamond Mine becomes available. Bejeweled 3 PC Diamond Mine Mode MAX Depth.png|The depth indicator showing "MAX" in Diamond Mine. Bejeweled 3 PC Diamond Mine Mode Paused.png|A game of Diamond Mine, as it appears when the game is paused. See also *Gold Rush Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Secret Modes Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Bejeweled 3